The first international conference on Membranoproliferative Glomerulonephritis Type II (MPGN2) will be held on August 14, 2004, in Boston, Massachusetts. The goal of this conference is to identify and define the research problems and issues associated with MPGN2 in order to promote scientific interest in this disease and stimulate research leading to the development of therapies to prevent disease progression and disease recurrence. To achieve this goal, the following objectives have been established: 1) To bring together basic scientists with expertise in complement-mediated diseases, nephropathologists with expertise in glomerulopathies, and clinical nephrologists with expertise in glomerulonephritis; 2) To focus on the pathogenic mechanisms that lead to MPGN2; 3) To define areas of scientific investigation that should be pursued in order lead to the development of therapies to prevent progression and recurrence of MPGN2; Morning sessions will include a lecture on the clinical aspects of MPGN2 describing its presentation and natural history, a lecture on the pathological classification of MPGN2 discussing possible disease heterogeneity, and a lecture on the current state of-knowledge of MPGN2 as gleaned from mouse mutants deficient in components of complement. The conference will continue with a focused round-table discussion based on questions raised by the introductory lectures, questions submitted to the conference PI by the participants prior to the meeting, and relevant topics that arise during the course of the conference. The round-table discussion will be chaired by the conference PI to ensure that conference objectives are met. Following the round-table discussion, a clinical-scientist will deliver a summary outlining the work presented and the recommended lines of investigation that should be pursued in order to develop therapies to treat MPGN2.